Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a Modern First-Person Shooter that takes place in the present day and not in World War II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was announced on April 25, 2007 and was scheduled for release in the October of the year 2007. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was will be on the PC, Xbox 360, and the Playstation 3 from Activision and the Infinity Ward. Story Plot Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare will introduce a variety of game play styles into the single player campaign completely new to the Call of Duty series. The game moves away from the standard three country-specific campaign style, and allows the plot to play through more like a film style plot with interlaced story lines from the perspective of the player as a member of the US 1st Force Recon and a member of the British 22nd SAS Regiment. There is also a variety of cameo-style missions where you play as various other soldiers such as an AC-130 Gunship gunner, or as one part of a two man sniper team behind enemy lines in a flashback style mission. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare will focus on the variation of modern warfare as an infantry soldier by allowing the player to control soldiers in a vast amount of different scenarios, straying away from the constant "at eleven" action of previous Call of Duty titles and allowing for both heavy intensity fire fights and slower paced drama styled intensity. The developer, Infinity Ward, has so far told about a handful of such levels including where the player will be the gunner of an AC-130 gunship and the pilot of a AH-1 SuperCobra helicopter providing air support. The series' move to modern warfare has also introduced a variety of new modern weapons and technology to be introduced to the Call of Duty franchise. Such showcased weapons and attachments include M203 grenade launchers, IR laser pointers for use in conjunction with night vision goggles, silenced MP5SD submachine guns, and the FGM-148 Javelin portable anti-tank guided missile among many others. Plot A Russian nationalist by the name of Zakhaev is set on returning his homeland to the Soviet times. Zakhaev knows the United States would never allow this to happen, thus he funds a coup in the Middle East, organized by his ally Al-Asad, to draw attention away from Russia. The two men and their seconds-in-command gain the nickname The Four Horsemen. However, the British and US governments have been monitoring Zakhaev's activities and discover his real intentions. The story is told from a perspective of a British 22nd SAS Regiment operative in Russia and American 1st Force Recon in the Middle East. The game also features a flashback mission set 15 years ago in the Chernobyl Zone of Alienation, which features a new incarnation of Captain Price from 22nd SAS Regiment, the only character to appear in both of the first two games of the Call of Duty series. He needs to assassinate Zakhaev, but his mission fails because his Captain gets wounded and he has to get out him of the Zone of Alienation. Whether this new Price will be confirmed to be a relative of the WWII era Price remains to be seen. It is also believed that the assasination attempt had left Zakhaev with only one arm. The game features following as playable characters: *Lieutenant Price, 22nd SAS Regiment (15 years ago) *Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish, 22nd SAS Regiment (present) *Sergeant Paul Jackson, 1st Battalion, 7th Marine Regiment (later Staff Sergeant as part of 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.) (present) Their names are seen in mission info which is seen in published gameplay footage of the game. Further characters are unknown. The game features the following as unplayable characters: *Captain MacMillan, 22nd SAS Regiment (15 years ago) *Captain Price, 22nd SAS Regiment (serving as MacTavish's commanding officer. Uses the same model as Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 incarnation) (present) *Lieutenant Vasquez, 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C. (Sgt. Paul Jackson's Platoon Leader) (present) *Sergeant Griggs, 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C. (Support Gunner of Sgt. Paul Jackson's Squad) (present) Their names are seen in mission info which is seen in published gameplay footage of the game, or, in the case of Lt. Vasquez and Sgt. Griggs, in the PC Singleplayer Demo. Further characters are unknown. Trailer The Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare trailer showed some game footage was released on April 28, 2007. In the background you can hear a speech given in Russian: Сегодня, одной нацией мы воспрянем перед лицом предательства и оккупации, or translates as "Today, one nation we shall rise before the person of treachery and occupation." Additionally, a final voice at the end speaks the Russian translation of a quote by Sun Tzu, author of The Art of War: "Every war is a lie" (Всякая война враньё). Also, in Arabic, one hears the statements "Enemy Forces Sighted" and "American Forces Nearby." Multiplayer Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare has been announced to have a new mode called Hardcore Mode. In multiplayer, users can choose to play standard game types such as Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch and others, or choose to play them in Hardcore Mode. In Hardcore Mode, damage received and inflicted increases, the heads-up display (HUD) is removed – the mini-map, ammo counter, and other on-screen indicators – and friendly fire is enabled. Game Modes * Team Deathmatch - Use teamwork to kill opposing players and reach score limit. Players: 6 - 12. Score limit: 750 points. Kill: 10 points. * Free-for-All - Every man for himself. Players: 6 - 12. Score limit: 300 points. Kill: 5 points. * Domination - There are flags at certain points around the map. All flags start neutral. Teams battle to hold the most flags. Game ends when the time limit is reached, or the score limit is reached. * Ground War * Sabotage - Similar to Search and Destroy, only the bomb is neutral and there are objectives located in both teams' bases. Each team's goal is to take the bomb and blow up the objective in the enemy's base. The bomb carrier can fire his weapons, but his position will be announced periodically throughout the game. Also, unlike Search and Destroy, players will have unlimited respawns as opposed to just one per round. * Headquarters - A radio spawns somewhere on the map. Your goal is to capture the radio for your team. If Team A captures the radio, they must defend it from being destroyed by Team B. Team A will only have one respawn until the radio is destroyed or the max time limit for the radio is reached. Team B will respawn at set intervals. Team earns points for every second the radio is held. To capture/destroy a radio, you must stand in the area of the radio. The more players, the faster you destroy it. A new radio spawns when time limit is reached or the radio is destroyed. * Search and Destroy - Much like Counter-Strike's bomb planting mode, there are two teams: attackers and defenders. Attackers try to plant a bomb at one of two bomb sites, and defenders try to defend the bomb sites. If explosives are planted, defenders must defuse them. Players only have one respawn per round. A round is over when all players on one team are killed, or when the bomb explodes or is defused. * Team Objective - Domination and Search & Destroy. Capture flags in Domination, with respawning. Destroy and defend objectives in Search & Destroy, no respawning. Players: 6 - 12. Score limit: 150 points. Kill: 5 points. * Team Tactical - Small team Deathmatch and Search & Destroy. Players: 4 - 6. Score limit: 500 points. Kill: 10 points. * Team Hardcore * Old School * Cage Match * Oldcore Maps There are 16 multiplayer maps confirmed for Call of Duty 4, the names and descriptions are listed below. *Ambush - Large desert town. Excels in Sabotage matches. *Backlot - Medium sized construction site. Great level for any mode. *Bloc - Large Russian apartment bloc. Intense Domination matches. *Bog - Small desert bog. Open level, excellent for smaller groups. *Countdown - Open launch pad. Huge sight lines and dangerous maneuvering. *Crash - Downed Sea Knight in a desert town. Fantastic team games. *Crossfire - Small desert town. Intense interior fighting and strong firefights. *District - Large urban town with a market in the middle. Great for team games. *Downpour - Big rainy Russia farm. Excellent for Sabotage matches. *Overgrown - Large overgrown rural Russian area. Sniper ghillie suits make for good cover... *Pipeline - Russian trainyard. Excellent team games. *Shipment - Tiny Russian shipyard. Fast paced acion with no hiding. *Showdown - Small desert arena. Great fast gameplay for small numbers of players. *Strike - Large urban desert town. Excellent team games. *Vacant - Deserted Russian office. Intense interior fighting. *Wet Work - Medium-large cargoship. Fast-paced Search and Destroy matches. Classes For multiplayer, it has been confirmed that Call of Duty 4 will include a class system which has five preset classes with default weapon load outs and perks assigned to them as well as allows users to create five custom classes where the user can customize their weapon load out and three perks to assign to their soldier. The five default classes include Assault, Spec Ops, Light Machine Gunner, Demolitions, and Sniper class. Create a class will be unlocked when the user gains enough Experience Points (XP), earned by killing his/her opponent, and becomes a Private (level 4), and will increase rank with more XP earned. XP will also vary depending on the type of match the user is playing. Only two of the classes are available to a first time player; the rest are unlocked as he gains more experience online and gains higher rank. The highest known level as of now is level 55, which unlocks Prestige mode. You'll be able to save and name your custom classes for quick access in multiplayer matches. Most of the new weapons and perks that you can use to outfit your custom class will be unlocked as you gain experience ranks, but there are also a separate number of challenges associated with each weapon that will subsequently open up new add-on gear as you complete them. Weapons Players will have a choice of a primary weapon, a secondary weapon, and a special grenade. * Primary weapon - Players can choose between assault rifles, sub machine guns, light machine guns, shotguns, or sniper rifles. There are five to seven choices in each gun type. After a player picks a weapon, he/she can also pick attachments and camouflage to modify the weapon. * Secondary weapon - Players are allowed to choose one of the four weapons offered, but each will have pros and cons. * Special grenades - There are three types of special grenades: flash, stun, and smoke. Each grenade serves a different purpose and be helpful or deadly in its own way. : Perks Another introduction in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer includes Perks. Perks are special abilities which allow users to further customize their character to their personal play style. The amount of perks available in multiplayer has not been announced however it has been confirmed that the player will be limited to three multiplayer perks at a time which can be assigned via Create a Class. Perks List: Category 1 Perks: * Bomb Squad - Ability to see nearby enemy explosives * C4 x 2 - Remote detonation explosive * Claymore x 2 - Trip activated explosive mine * RPG-7 x 2 - Rocket Launcher with 2 rockets * Special Grenades x 3 - 3 special grenades. No smoke * Bandolier - Extra ammunition magazines Category 2 Perks: * Juggernaut - Increased health * Sleight of Hand - Faster reloading * Sonic Boom - Higher explosive weapon damage * Stopping Power - Increased bullet damage * Double Tap - Increased rate of fire * UAV Jammer - Undetectable on enemy radar * Overkill - Carry two primary weapons, no pistol Category 3 Perks: * Deep Impact - Deeper bullet penetration * Extreme Conditioning - Sprint for longer distances * Last Stand - Pull out your pistol before dying * Martyrdom - Drop a live grenade when killed * Steady Aim - Increased hip-fire accuracy * Dead Silence - Movements make less noise * Iron Lungs - Longer breathe for steadier sniper shots Attachments: *Grenade Launcher - Only for assault rifles and replaces perk 1 *Vertical Grip - Reduces recoil *Laser Sight *Infrared Laser *Red Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision reflex sight *ACOG Scope *Silencer - Makes the user invisible on the map when their weapon is fired and reduces muzzle flash There may be other attachments. Only one attachment can be attached to your weapon at a time in multi-player. The game will also include customizing the weapons with camoflauge. Modifiers There are three modifiers a player can attain throughout playing multiplayer: UAV, Airstrike, and Helicopter Support. * UAV - Requires three consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to see exactly where the opposing team's players are on the map. * Airstrike - Requires five consecutive kills without dying. This modifer allows the player to call for a jet to fly in and drop a bomb. The player chooses where to send the plane on his/her map. *Edit* There is no Team killing in Multiplayer what so ever, So your Airstrike WILL NOT harm friendlies (unless in a Hardcore Match) * Helicopter Support - Requires seven consecutive kills without dying. This modifer allows the player to call for helicopter support. The helicopter hangs above the ground, firing at opposing team members whenever they come into view, and will stay until the helicopter is destroyed by the opposing team or until two minutes have passed, whichever comes first. Trivia * Cpt. Price, a well known British soldier, will be returning in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, such as he did in Call of Duty 2. * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the only Call of Duty game to date that is to be rated "M" Category:Games